Foxy's New Form
by FanFicUniverse
Summary: Foxy was despised by everyone for the bite of 87. Only Vixey cared about him, but she was to shy to do anything. Then, one day foxy finds himself in a secret world being helped by Ember to become the best he can be. Will the other animatronics find him? Read on to find out. Rated M to be safe
1. Foxy's Sadness

FOXY'S NEW FORM

Foxy's P.O.V.

"No! Pease Freddy I didn't do it!" *Punch* "Freddy Stop you're hurting him!" I was thrown across the room after Freddy's rampage. I tried to walk to the corner, but my feet wouldn't support me. Vixey cared little but she still tried to help. But, that was a long time ago. Now she new to keep her mouth shut because Goldy would hurt her. (Golden Freddy is Goldy) Foxy remembered the day when everything went wrong.

 ***Flashback** *

I-I can't believe it. I had just kissed the love of my life. Vixey. I replayed all of our moments in my head. I met her and she was mangled. I decided to help her because she was like me. No-one to love. No-one to have to help me when I had my feelings down. When I fixed her, she started to warm up to me. Then, one night, we had our first kiss. Marionette walked in and saw them kissing. As Marionette walked out of the room excusing himself. Mangle couldn't keep her eyes of his muscular body. Later that night she walked over to the Prize Corner and knocked on the box the Marionette sleeps in. "U-Ugh what who's there?", he croaked. "It's me Vixey. I-I kind-of like you." "Vixey, you know that Foxy took out his battery for you and almost died for you. He deserves you. He would be shocked.", the Marionette replied. "O-Oh. He took out his battery power? For some-one he barely knew…" "It's ok.", the Marionette said. "Hey, Marionette. Tell me a story about the old place." "Ok… but can you call me Marty? I like being called that." "Ok… Marty. I want to hear about the bite. Who did it? And why?" Foxy stood at the door way astonished at what Marty had just done. For him. "Thank you Marty", Foxy said while whispering. Marty continued with his story, "And Foxy bit the girls frontal lobe, but the other animator-" "WAIT HE DID WHAT! OH MY GOD HE COULD BE PLANNING TO KILL ME FREDDY HELP! HELP HELP HELP!" "Vixey you don't understand-" "What's going on here?", Freddy boomed as he walked down the hallway. "I told Vixey about the bite of 87 and she doesn't like Foxy anymore, but I need to tell you guys something. I was a soul back then and I could wander around the pizerria. I went into the Pirates Cove and a man in purple was messing around with Foxy." "Liar!", hissed BonBon (Toy Bonnie is BonBon, she's a girl) "No! I'm telling the truth. Try to remember who killed you! What color was his shirt!", Marty protested. "Purple…", everyone said. "That still doesn't prove anything liar you're just trying to protect him from us.

 ***Flashback Ends***

Oh Vixey. I love you so so much.

Vixey's P.O.V

I thought about all the good times with Foxy. Our first kiss. Our first date, I was the only one who believed Marty. But I couldn't talk to Foxy, Comfort him, or do anything to help him or I would be tortured too. I finally decided to see Foxy after his daily beating by Goldy. I was walking over to the pirate cove and I surprised Foxy when he came in. "Please Vixey. Please go. I don't want to get you hurt." "Please Foxy. I'm sorry for all that I have done." "Ok Vixey. Come and give me a hug." As they were hugging, Vixey felt Foxy tinkering with her circuits. "H-Hey wh-what a-are y-you d-doin- MUST DESTROY FOXY" Freddy came up to see Mangle giving Foxy a beating and Foxy taking it in. "HEY GUYS COME HERE MANGLES FINALLY COME TO HER SENSES!", freddy screamed. Everyone crowded around as Mangle destroyed Foxy. Chica started yelling, "KILL HIM KILL HIM!" and everyone else joined in. Mangle then reached her hand inside Foxy and ripped his battery out. Everyone cheered. Mangle dropped the battery and dropped down to her knees. WHAT HAVE I JUST DONE she thought. "It was for the best Vixey." Vixey dragged Foxy out and dropped him in the dump. "I'm sorry Foxy" Mangle walked back into the restaurant crying, not knowing that that dumpster led to something that would change Foxy's life forever.

 _ **Yellow everyone! Good to see that you're reading my Fanfiction. I've been working so hard on this so I hope you guys like it. Give me ideas about what I should do next. Until next time guys, Peace Out!**_


	2. Love And Suprises

Third Person

Foxy woke up, surprised to see no light but a dark and emo-looking room. A girl walked up to him. She- no HE was wearing all black and had a bunch of tools in his hands. "Hi!", the boy said. "My name is Logan and I'm a lion. I fix broken people up to be the best they can, just like you here. I see you like the pirate form." "Yes, I do Logan, and thanks for helping me. But I have just one question- HOW DID I GET HERE!", Foxy yelled in front of his face. His smile turned into a frown, now knowing that this wasn't going to be easy. "Let me fix you and everything will be explained." Foxy hesitated a little, and he took advantage of that to turn off Foxy's power.

Foxy woke up this time to be in a- a girl's room? He saw pictures of girls on the walls. What were they holding. It looked like. Foxy stopped. What he saw was an animatronics head ripped off. He wished that head was Goldy. Taking advantage on Vixey and forcing her to love him, it just wasn't right. Then a girl walked up to him. "Hi my name is Ember" Foxy blushed a little as she sat next to him on the bench he was on. Foxy thought she was really cute. But he loved Vixey. But Vixey didn't care. But this girl was a stranger. But she was cute. "ARGHHHHH", Foxy screamed

Ember's P.O.V

I was looking at the fox. He was handsome. But he probably already had a girlfriend. Suddenly, He screamed. "Hey Hey don't scream what's wrong?", I tried to comfort him. "It's nothing Ember. Where am I? AND WHY ISN'T ANYONE TELLING ME WHAT THIS PLACE I- "* **slap** *

"Get a grip. We are in the arena. If you want to battle for fun and use rubber swords than you shouldn't have come down here.", Ember explained. "I-I didn't choose to go down here. I made my friend kill me and then toss me in a dumpster." "Wait, so let me get this straight, you MADE her kill you?" "Yes, I changed her wires to see me as an enemy" "W-Were you in a relationship with her?" At this comment, the fox raised his eyebrow. "Yes. I was but she didn't care for me and I'm over her." The fox smiled in her head at this. He was available. Well, anyways. You have ended up in the arena and know it is time to start your training.

Chi's P.O.V

(Chi is Toy Chica) * **Thwack*** was the sound that came when Goldy hit the plush of Foxy and it went flying across the room. As it hit the wall it started to speak. "Ahoy maties. It's your friend Capn' Foxy. I hated that voice. I hated it so much that I walked over to it and ripped its head off. He looked cool, but was a bitch for biting that girl's frontal lobe. I hated him. Bonnie walked over to me and kissed my head. "It's all right know. He's gone for good", he said calmly. "I WISH I COULD RIP OFF HIS HEAD MYSELF. HE CAUSED US PAIN AND MADE PEOPLE HATE US ALL. FUCK YOU FOXY FUCK YOU!", I screamed at the plush. Chica came over and asked to go and cook. It always made me calm. I was about to say yes, when I saw Vixey walking out the back door. "Uhh… Maybe later.", I said while sneaking after her. She sat by the dumpster mumbling things out like "Why did he do it." And "He didn't need to switch my circuits." She looked into the dumpster and her face turned white. I ran over and saw… what I didn't see was Foxy. He was gone. Vixey looked at me and said, "Have you been watching me?" "That doesn't matter Foxy is gone!"

 _ **Hello everyone! Thanks for continuing to read my Fanfiction. I will try to post everyday, but it will be hard because of school. Anyways, Foxy may be in love with someone else, while Vixey still loves him. What will happen next? Find out when you read the next chapter.**_


End file.
